


New Beginnings.

by metalkicker



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkicker/pseuds/metalkicker
Summary: There isn’t an ounce of Xander’s usual cool personality to be found, and Corrin finds himself thinking that in this moment; he can finally see the resemblance between father and son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another art trade fic for 666bot on tumblr! i hope you like!

It’s a late summer day, the sun is lazily lowering in the west, and his sister’s fingers are weaving flowers into his hair. It’s his favorite kind of day, when all of his siblings are around to visit, even Leo was allowed to play with them before he had to go take his afternoon nap. His bubble is popped when Camilla’s hands still and she nudges him.

“Huh?” Corrin asks, frowning, “why’dja stop?”

“It’s ‘why did you’, darling.” His sister chides, though she’s got an amused smile on her face, “Xander asked you a question.”

He looks over to his older brother, the late afternoon light creating a beautiful halo of light around his blond hair, and Corrin would have said he looked angelic if he didn’t have such a dirty look on his face.

“Now I’m not even sure I want you to be the head of the royal guard when I’m the king!” Xander complained, leaning over to flick Corrin’s forehead. 

“Yeowch! B-but I wanna be!! Please, Xander, I promise I’ll listen from now on!” Corrin sits up, flowers falling from his hair onto his lap.

Xander laughs, and tucks a flower behind Corrin’s ear.

“I was only kidding, but I wouldn’t mind if you actually paid more attention to when people speak, little prince.”

It’s his favorite type of afternoon, Corrin thinks, when gentle fingers card through his hair again and his brother talks about the team they’ll be when he’s king of Nohr.

 

It’s dark when he wakes up. It’s cold, probably because his armor is gone, and his head starts to ache the second he tries to sit up, so he opts to lay back down for another moment and gather his thoughts. Corrin is starting to wonder why he remembered that day under the setting sun, the way the orange rays of light created a halo around his brother.

His brother.

Of course.. Wonderfully perfect Xander was the only one of his siblings who was able to completely decimate his army and drag him home. Corrin decides he’s probably in the dungeons, already on death row. His thoughts swim at what must’ve already happened to Ryoma and  the rest of his siblings, and he’s certain he falls asleep again because the next time he wakes up, he’s being pulled off the hard floor and into a tight embrace.

“Corrin! Oh my darling Corrin, you’re finally home!” It’s Camilla, he realises, but then her voice goes quiet and loses its usual playful tone, “Corrin, I won’t let them kill you or Elise. I swear it to you.”

Her voice brightens again, and Corrin feels himself being squished in between her breasts.

“Sweet Corrin! You’ve been such a naughty brother, but I’ll always be here to make sure you’re just the right amount of punished!! I’ll be sure to give you just enough spankings and-” 

“Camilla. Enough.”

Xander’s voice is eerie, the way it echoes off the stone walls, and Corrin can feel his sister stiffen, and he’s certain her blood is running just as cold as his is. She presses her lips to the crown of Corrin’s head  before letting him go, turning to  look at Xander in the dim light.

“That crown really doesn’t suit you, Xander. I think father would have prefered if you got  a new one made.” Camilla teases, though Corrin catches the scathing look Xander gives her in return, “..well, I’ll be going, then. Don’t forget what I said, brother.”

“I won’t.” Xander replies coolly, though his hard gaze is on Corrin now. “Leave us.”

Camilla sighs softly, tossing some hair behind her shoulder before stepping outside the cell, looking at Corrin one last time before leaving. It’s only after her steps can’t be heard does Xander speak again.

“What the hell were you thinking?! Wrapping Elise up in this foolish game of yours?” There isn’t an ounce of Xander’s usual cool personality to be found, and Corrin finds himself thinking that in this moment; he can finally see the resemblance between father and son. 

Perhaps it’s the crown that Xander has inherited that reminds him of  the late king, but it’s probably the cold, hard look and harsh tone of voice that remind him most of King Garon. He’s thankful, even though he’s certain his death will come any day now, that at least the tyrant king isn’t around to abuse the peoples of Nohr any longer.

A harsh slap across the face brings Corrin back to reality, his cheek stings as he looks up at his older brother. 

“I said listen to me, Corrin.” Xander’s words are quieter this time, but no less harsh. “I ought to have you killed for what you did to Nohr. To our family.”

“That crown… really doesn’t suit you…” Corrin manages before he’s hit again, his world spinning as he finds himself on the floor of the cell again, blood pooling  in his mouth. “Go ahead and kill me.. Make an example of me and show Nohr what type of king you plan on being.”

The blood is rushing in his ears, and he nearly misses the sigh Xander breathes out.

“I won’t kill you, Corrin..” His brother kneels next to him, gently gripping his chin before making their eyes meet, “I promised Camilla I wouldn’t. But I didn’t promise her I wouldn’t remind you of your place.”

Corrin doesn’t quite understand what his elder brother means until he’s pushed back against the wall and Xander’s lips are pressed hard against his own. Kissing isn’t a strange thing anymore, not since he’s spent multiple nights underneath Kaze, but these insistent, hard kisses are something he isn’t used to. Xander is heavy and his armor is pressing into all of the wrong places. It hurts when Xander bites him and it hurts more when he presses his hand against his throat.

“You’d better keep quiet, little prince, or I’ll make things much worse for you.” Xander muttered hotly into his ear, “understand?’

Corrin’s vision swims as Xander presses his against his throat with a little more force, but he manages what he hopes is a nod and his brother eases up before pulling him away from the wall and shoving him down on his hands and knees. The ground is rough, and he’s not exactly sure what to expect until Xander brings his hand down on his ass with enough force to knock his little brother down onto his elbows with a yelp. 

“I said to be quiet, little prince..” Xander sighs before pulling Corrin’s pants down just past his ass, spanking him again, the harsh sound echoing off the walls.

Corrin doesn’t make a sound this time, nor the next ten times Xander hits him. His vision is blurry, and he wonders if he’ll go blind before he realises they’re tears, hot and seemingly endless, dripping down his chin. It’s hard to breathe and Corrin feels like his throat is closing up on it’s own. 

His sob, quiet and pained, thankfully doesn’t echo.

There’s a quiet moment before his brother removes his gauntlets and gently rubs his stinging flesh with his now bare hand.

“You understand now, don’t you, Corrin?” Xander asks, and his voice is the only thing keeping Corrin in this moment, “you don’t belong to Hoshido or Nohr. You belong to me. You’ve always belonged to me and I’m going to make sure you don’t forget this time.” 

Corrin knows exactly what's going to happen next, he isn’t a naive little prince trapped in a tower anymore. He should struggle, he knows he should, but there’s a small, sick part of him that knows Xander is right. It’s always been Xander. It was always Xander who brightened his day the most, always Xander who dried his tears, it was Xander who made him strong. 

Corrin deserves this. He deserves to be punished.

His mind is floating as his brother opens him up, his fingers rough with callouses, but slick with some sort of oil. It isn’t the first time he’s done this sort of thing, but Kaze never starts with two fingers nor does he prod and stretch so roughly. It’s hard to stay quiet while Xander is so rough with him, and with each too-loud gasp or sob is another sharp smack to his ass. Corrin is thankful though, thankful his brother brought some sort of lube and at least has some idea what he’s doing.

A sharp prod to whatever spot inside him makes him shake and moan, despite how rough his brother is being and Corrin braces for another hit. But despite the noise, Xander doesn’t hit him. Instead he touches the spot again, rubbing it before pulling his fingers out. 

“You’re trembling, little prince..” Xander purrs, and Corrin feels him against his back before he feels the nip on his ear. 

It’s a little more gentle than he was expecting, but the feeling doesn’t last long before his brother starts to press inside him. His head is getting all fuzzy again, Xander is so big, bigger than Kaze, and it hurts, but he doesn’t deserve to feel good in a situation like this, does he? Not when he’s being punished for being bad. Xander nips his ear again, nuzzling into the back of his neck before he’s finally flush against Corrin’s ass. 

His brother doesn’t give him a moment to catch his breath before he’s rocking his hips, with more force than Corrin thinks is necessary. He keeps hitting against that spot though, and he’s seeing stars in no time. Xander holds him too hard before finally slamming into him, and Corrin feels another slap on his stinging skin. Corrin’s vision swims, and for a moment he feels weightless, he can’t recognize the cries echoing off the walls as his own. 

There’s a moment, where he’s empty, and he almost thinks it’s over before he’s looking up at his brother, finally face-to-face. Xander presses in again, before he leans down and kisses the tears from his cheeks before his hips start moving again. It’s tender for a moment, and Xander almost looks enamoured, before his harsh look returns the same with his touches. He grips Corrin’s hips so tight he’s sure to leave bruises as his hips get forceful again. It _hurts_ , and the world starts to blur. The harsh thrusts don’t stop, instead they come more frequently. He’s certain Xander is going to tear him into two, especially when he reaches down and strokes him in rhythm. 

He doesn’t remember climaxing, but he remembers the way his brother stiffened above him with a low groan and filled him. 

“You’re _mine_ , Corrin,” Xander whispered to him, he remembers it more clearly than anything else, “and I won’t stop until I have it beat into your brain.”

The world goes dark after that.

 

When Corrin wakes up again, everything is soft and warm. He’s floating on a safe cloud that smells like the oil Xander uses on his hair. Slowly, he opens his eyes and realises, of course it smells like his brother, because it’s his brother’s room.

“...Big.. Big brother..?” His throat hurts and his voice sounds awful.

“Stay put,” Corrin hears the steps before his brother comes into view and reaches down to push white hair out of his eyes, “would you like me to get you breakfast?”

“Not yet.. Just.. stay with me, please.” Xander’s eyes widen just a bit at Corrin’s request, ‘I don’t want to be without you anymore. Please.”

The bed dips a bit, and he briefly wonders if the bubble his dream is resting on is going to pop before his brother takes his hand.

“I’ll stay right here, don’t worry.”

 

It’s not until later, after his wounds heal up and Xander actually lets him out of his room does he realise all isn’t lost after all. All of his siblings are still alive, and Xander is going to allow Hoshido to stay as it’s own country. He learns from Leo that Camilla offered, in return for pardoning Corrin and Elise, to be the link between the two countries, marrying Ryoma and helping him lead the country. It’s a bittersweet feeling, Corrin thinks, knowing all his sister wants is a quiet life with a family of her own, away from politics and lawmaking. Xander, despite the fact that it took a pledge from Camilla, keeps Corrin close and showers him in affection. The night in the dungeons almost feels like a dream with how Xander handles him now. It’s a relief now, when Xander kisses him or fills him late in the evenings when they’re certain everybody in the castle is asleep.

Corrin isn’t sure if he loves Xander, but he doesn’t belong anywhere but by his side.


End file.
